


London

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A starry London night





	London

The night was ethereal, the stars bright in the sky warm air breezing round his neck as Armie’s hands brushed his skin mimicking the feel of the breeze. He loved London, he felt free not known he could walk around with Armie at his side, he sensed how close he was, he could smell his warmness and in this he glowed this was unlike any feeling he had had before he loved his profile the silkiness of hair a sharp nose and soft lips which he remembered softly kissing his the touch of hands on his body the afternoon clinging in memory and yes he was here beside him still shoulders passing and touching his breath on his ear as he spoke the skin of his cheek soft the beard beginning oh to be alive


End file.
